


Whiskers on Kittens

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, chat likes kittens, mari takes in another stray lmao, marichatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir drops by Marinette's house with an urgent request: to help the cat he saved from the rain. [MariChatWeek 2016 Day 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers on Kittens

"Mari!" There was a crash and a loud curse that caused the girl in her room to jump in her chair, looking up at her trap door in confusion. What the heck was Chat Noir doing on her roof, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a  _ storm _ ? A few loud knocks echo in her room and she scrambles to get to the door, afraid of her parents waking up. "Mari, please, open up!"

She pushed the trap door open and held a finger over her mouth. "Quiet! Do you want to wake my—" her eyes landed on the blanket wrapped in his arms, soaked completely, and then back to his eyes.

"Please, it's a kitten, I found it out  _ there _ , in that mess, and I couldn't leave it alone.  _ Please,  _ Mari, help me get it warm." He shivered and held it closer, as if the dampness of the leather and blanket could keep the kitten any warmer.

Marinette blinked and shook her head, moving to let the cat in. He landed by her bed, shivering as he placed the sopping wet pile of blankets on her bed, unraveling them to reveal a small, white kitten. It meowed softly as the girl ran down to her bathroom, grabbing two dry towels. "Oh, the poor thing!" she cried softly as she clambered back up the ladder and wrapped the kitten with the towel, rubbing softly as she tossed the other to Chat Noir.

"You have no idea how much I owe you for this, Mari." Chat Noir furiously shook the towel over his hair. "I couldn't leave it out there alone in the rain."

"Why'd you bring it to me? Why couldn't you take it home with you?"

"My father wouldn't allow it," Chat Noir whispered. He frowned. "I didn't even bother asking, I just knew he'd get rid of it as soon as he found it. Can you keep it?"

"I don't  _ know,"  _ Marinette dragged out, tapping her chin. "I already own one cat."

"What? Where?"

"Here let me show you," she said, picking up the small animal and smiling at the soft meow. She carefully made her way down her ladder and over to her mirror.

"You never told me you adopted a cat. I would've come to help you! I am, after all, a feline expert." He grinned toothily. "So where is the lucky animal."

Marinette waiting until she saw Chat Noir's reflection in the mirror. "Here."

"What? Where?" And he looked everywhere that  _ wasn't  _ the mirror.

The girl placed her fingers on his chin and turned him to face his reflection. "There."

"…oh." He chuckled nervously.

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder as the kitten on her bed began purring against her other hand. "So what do you wanna name this little guy?"

"Well, it's a girl," the black cat said smugly. "And I was thinking Princess."

"Any reason why?"

He simply shrugged, crouching down at the side of the bed. He extended a hand and the kitten stumbled over to him, practically falling into his lap and rubbing against his stomach. Marinette smiled. "You'd make a good cat dad."

"I'd rather be a catbug dad," he replied, chuckling as he held the cat close. There was something about deep in his kitty instincts that told him to keep her as close as possible. "That is, if Ladybug ever responded to my feelings."

Marinette sighed. The only reason she rejected Chat Noir as Ladybug was because of Adrien, but she couldn't tell him that. It'd be too suspicious. "I'm sure she will eventually. Maybe she's really wrapped up in keeping Paris safe."

Chat Noir pulled out his baton and took a few pictures of the kitten when it looked up at him, and jumped a little when his miraculous beeped. His ears flattened against his skull, a hand reaching down and petting the white animal. Two slender hands scooped her up and Chat Noir looked up to see Marinette's gentle eyes. "I'll take care of Princess tonight, you go home. It'd be bad if both my kitties got sick."

The black cat smiled, opening the hatch again and jumping out. "Until later, my dearest kittens."

**Author's Note:**

> March 10th, 2016 || Day 4: Kittens  
> i'd like to thank my friend becca (finnthevictor) and Lazy Chipmunk from fanfiction for giving me the substance for this one-shot. so i guess i own literally nothing because none of this plot is mine  
> i'm so sorry that this is so late, i had a pretty busy day and i'm still sick -.-  
> jusqu'à demain!


End file.
